Just My Luck
by Dark Seeker Assassin
Summary: Harry ends up back in time to 1976, were he ends up in his parents year sitting his sixth year. He tries to train unhindered by Voldemort or Dumbledore, while attempting to find a way back home. Can he change the Future? Should he? Is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J K Rowling

A/N: Slightly AU from books, nothing major, may get peoples ages / years wrong, sorry about that everyone! Slight character bashing but nothing unjustified.

Chapter 1

Harry grumbled under his breath as he walked the long winding path to The Three Broomsticks. Today just wasn't his day, several hours into the journey and the train gave an awful jolt, that's when the chaos began. He didn't even know how he managed to end up face down on the train tracks, the last thing he remembered was an array of spells merging towards him, and far, _far_ too many of them, were a sickly shade of green. He should be dead. What happened to his friends…he didn't know, Ron and Hermione had been at a prefects meeting, and he, he was alone in the train compartment.

He'd opted to sit alone despite his friends efforts, Harry didn't mind Neville, Ginny and Luna, but seeing them…they just brought up memories he wasn't ready to deal with. Sirius was dead, it was_ his_ fault, and he'd dragged them all into danger for nothing.

The two hour walk along the tracks until he finally caught sight of Hogsmeade, hadn't brought the reassurance he had expected. There was no search party, no Aurors swarming the place, no Order members desperately trying to find him, nothing, it was…_normal. _The train didn't even appear to have any damage, and he'd felt the huge explosions, heard the screams of the students, and the smoke…the train had been on fire. How had they repaired all of that? And then act as if nothing had happened…

That answer, unfortunately, had been beyond what he could've guessed, what he could have imagined. Picking up the paper Harry had almost fainted, reading the date, _1__st__ September 1976, _no wonder there was no search parties, he hadn't even been born! At least it had gone some way to explaining the different shop fronts and the old fashioned clothing proudly displayed in the windows, not that it helped his situation. _My parents sixth year, fate hates me…what the hell am I supposed to do? _

Trusting Dumbledore would've been something he did_ last_ term, but since he learnt the prophecy…he just didn't trust him. For a man who went to great efforts to keep him safe, it never seemed to work. And the Dursleys…anyone could see that was a bad arrangement, he'd known nothing but neglect, and then to be thrown into Hogwarts and his fame, it was a wonder he hadn't suffered a mental breakdown. Families across the country would've jumped at the chance to take him in, leaving him with relatives did have some merit, but if someone, anyone had bothered to check up on him…child services should've been involved _years_ ago. No, if this Dumbledore learnt of how…_important,_ he was to their war effort he'd be in hell; there was no chance he'd tell Dumbledore where he was from. Explaining how he ended up here would draw too much attention as it was, even if the headmaster was his best chance of researching a way back. Some things he would just have to do on his own.

After the time turner incident in third year Harry had decided to do some research into time travel, travelling back two decades was supposed to be impossible, not to mention anyone caught with knowledge of the future, caught messing with time and effecting major events, _such as aiding an escaped convict_, were supposed to serve a life sentence in Azkaban. He'd be locked up and dosed with veritaserum, this was the first war, and _he_ was at the centre of it, hell, they'd probably throw him in front of Voldemort and hope for the same outcome as the first time round. Considering he'd just been hit by multiple killing curses and was now back in time, it wasn't exactly something he was eager to try.

Sighing and looking around, the sky had darkened hours ago, and Harry doubted he'd be able to pass the gates and meet Dumbledore until tomorrow. He could take one of the secret passageways, but these people were in the middle of a war, they were not going to take kindly to a stranger breaking in. Especially one who couldn't answer any of their questions, not that his appearance didn't already give his relations away, he probably shouldn't use his real name either if he wanted into Hogwarts, and he could hardy go anywhere else. _Ministry would lock me up and I can't afford to stay elsewhere and rent a flat or something, besides, I need access t the library. _It wasn't the largest one in Britain for nothing.

Eventually he'd come to the decision of posing as a halfblood, a homeschooled student who's parents had recently been killed, or missing, parents who happened to be unspeakables, that would at least provide some cover to the lack of any records of him. Harry didn't know much about the Unspeakables, but no one did, as long as he didn't draw their attention to the point where they started investigating him, he'd be fine. They would be overrun by Death Eater reporting's and research just now anyway, he'd slip under the radar, there were far better things to do than research a potentially lying teenager.

Casting a quick glamour to turn his hair brown, and paying Rosmerta the fare for a nights stay, Harry settled in, sleep was an unlikely prospect, but he had to do something. Scribbling a letter and signing it Harrison Smith, it was a pity Hedwig wasn't here, he was forced to borrow an owl and send it on its way, it wasn't a far journey and with any luck, he'd get a response back tomorrow.

OoOoO

Surreal, that's what 1976's Diagon Alley was like. Old fashions, old broomstick models, old everything. Back in time and the only objects he possessed was his wand, a bag of owl treats he'd purchased a few weeks back for Hedwig, and his money pouch.

Thanks god he hadn't listen to Hermione's rants, after hearing about the prophecy Harry had quickly deduced that his chances of surviving the war were slim to nothing. He had no training, no special powers, no anything…sure he was more powerful then the average person his age, but no more knowledgeable. And given the prospect of dying within the next few years, he'd decided that he may as well be comfortable, material goods wouldn't make him a happy, normal teenager, but they made life easier, or more…fun. Well, that's what happens when you know and fund the Weasley twins.

But now all he had was his pouch, filled with more Galleons than he really needed, or _would_ have required. He'd even brought an extra few hundred Galleons because the fate of his Firebolt hadn't been discovered. It was the first present Sirius had given him on memory, and he had hoped Umbridge hadn't destroyed or broken or Merlin knows what to it. But there were no guarantees. Technically, Harry hadn't even decided if he'd use it, or buy a new one and keep the broom as a reminder of his lost Godfather.

But now the money would go on books, clothes, potions equipment...everything. And then the school fees, those would be expensive. The trip to Gringotts had assured his fears in that respect, the goblins would do anything for cash, and he needed a bank account and a name change. After dumping the majority of his gold in a new bank account, total amounting to one thousand two hundred and thirteen Galleons, six Sickles and 2 Knuts, and keeping about a hundred Galleons for his shopping, Harrison James Smith left. The goblin records at least got rid of some suspicions, walking into Hogwarts with nothing, not even a bank account or name, would've been beyond suspicious. Plus it had the added effect of changing his name on the Marauders Map.

To be honest with himself, Harry knew that it was inevitable, he would meet his parents, he could hardly avoid them, and where he was sorted…either Gryffindor or Slytherin. He hoped for Gryffindor, not only was it his old house, but he could really get to know his parents, Remus…Sirius. And avoid the rat completely, or try to. This was not going to be easy; his friends must be having a fit back home. They probably thought he was dead, or kidnapped, _they_ could be dead…loath as he did to admit it, the chances of all the students surviving unscathed were low. If those Death Eaters spotted any students they would be struck down, whether they be a new first year, or a pureblood, those people just didn't differentiate. If your in the way, your dead. Shaking his head in an attempt to dispel those thoughts, Harry set out.

OoOoO

Two hours later Harry was carrying several large shopping bags as he walked down the street, it was just after lunch now and the number of shoppers were slowly picking up. Much like his own time, they huddled together, constantly watching over their shoulder for an attack or loose Death Eater, while casting odd glances at him. It was a far cry from normality, but a very welcome change, at least now eyes wouldn't constantly follow him. Back in his time, people practically worshiped him, they expected him to save them, pinning all your hopes on a sixteen year old boy wasn't exactly the best of moves, but that was what they'd done, what they _would_ do.

Shifting his bags to his other hand, he wished he could shrink his stuff, but how his trace would react, could the ministry tell…best not try. Harry had managed to purchase a new casual wardrobe along with a his school uniform, a standard trunk and potions package including cauldron, and tracked down the correct books for the subjects he planned to take. The only real problem he had now was his appearance; he was practically a carbon copy of his father, to much of a coincidence to ignore.

The Hair Dying Potion hadn't been hard to find, sure he'd had to walk into a shop filled with makeup and bags to get it, but it promised to be permanent until his hair grew out, along with a pile of other properties such as making his hair straighter, quicker to dry after a shower, and resistant to cauldron fumes. Why Hermione hadn't bought him one…_or anyone_…it might be designed for the female population, but it worked fast, his hair was now brown with blond highlights, not to mention it actually sat half flat._ That_ was something no charm he'd tried accomplished, and should set him and James Potter apart some. Harry bought a few spare as well, everything could be reversed, and it saved him having to owl for more when his hair grew out a bit.

A change of glasses was also in order, or contacts, if they had them yet. The round frames were virtually identical to his fathers, and he hadn't had his prescription updated since just before primary, it had to have changed by now, most people had glasses updated every year or two. Hell, the Dursleys could have vastly improved his eyesight if they'd bothered to treat him properly, but now he'd have to wait till someone invented an eye-sight correcting potion. Or discover an old version.

He really should change his eye colour, but charms weren't permanent, and potions would eventually wear off. The price of the potions didn't help either, he needed to keep his Galleons, for all he knew, he could be stuck here permanently. Harry doubted it, but if he was stuck here for three years or something he'd need to conserve his cash. If he could get coloured contacts then he wouldn't have a problem, but a trip to muggle London might be required, the wizarding world was hardly up to date with muggle technology.

The last purchase he made was of a Thunderstruck Broom, it wasn't nearly as fast or fancy as anything in his time, but flying was one of his favourite de-stressors, and he'd need it considering what he was planning. The Cleansweeps were also out, but really there wasn't much between them, judging by the fact he didn't recognise the Thunderstrucks' company, they must have folded due to competition.

Heading towards the Leaky Cauldron, it was time to check if Dumbledore had replied, hopefully he'd be able to set the next part of his plan into motion without to much difficulty.

A/N: First chapter done, this is a side project, a bit of fun while I make progress with To Justify the Means. It won't be the best thing I've ever written, but it's alright. Probably will be reasonable long, I have no intension of abandoning it, don't worry :) just cause it's a side project doesn't doom it to fail. I know Harry should be…panicking more, but I'm a reasonably new writer, this is the best it's gonna get. Updates will be at random times, no consistency, it just varies on my workload (I'm a student). Review if you want, if your flaming don't bother

Some Promises, I will NOT:

Have someone else from Harry's year be sent back in time

Have anyone work out Harry's real identity

Have Dumbledore realise who he is, will have a normal student-teacher relationship


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Practice character talking time x) lol, it's not something which comes naturally when I write.

Chapter 2

"Yes, we have room to accommodate you if you wish to join sixth year Mr Smith, but I must enquire as to why you are choosing to enter so late." Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

Harry sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the owl had been sitting proudly on the bedpost when he made it back to the Three Broomsticks, Dumbledore was willing to meet him, but he couldn't make any promises. The fact Fawkes had launched himself at him when he entered the familiar office had served to almost get him hexed, at least until he started trilling and running his beak though his hair. So much for _not_ drawing attention.

"My parents always wanted me to come to Hogwarts" _not a lie, damn Dumbledore's mind reading skills_, he had to be extra careful with his words, even the weakest of occlumency shields would help him_, don't look_ _him in the eyes_. "I've been homeschooled by them for the last few years, but they believed I would benefit from spending time with people my age, help define my character. They work as Unspeakables but recently they haven't returned home, they normally do…and it's been a while, I'd normally go stay with my, Uncle" Harry could help stumble when he thought of Sirius, _Sirius_ who was probably in class just now, living, breathing... "But he…passed away recently. So I thought I'd come here, they can always find me if they need to…if they're still alive…"

Harry didn't have to fake the emotion in his voice, The Order members sitting guard on the train were more then likely dead, Remus, Tonks…Harry shock his head, he had to think positively, it wasn't good to dwell on possibilities. Fawkes gave a comforting thrill, butting his head on his cheek

"I see. Alright Mr Smith, you can stay here, you do have access to funds? Or you can have a scholarship to help pay…" Dumbledore eyed the boy, he was no Death Eater, not with Fawkes reaction to him. The boy was hiding something, but it wasn't his place to pry unless he was a threat to his students, best he kept a close eye on him.

Harry nodded, he wasn't aware there was help, but then again, the school was expensive, the Weasleys had probably had help, and the muggleborns. "I have some funds available to me, but I won't have access to my parent's vaults till I come of age. I can pay this year…"

"Not to worry, that can be sorted out easily. Now the only other problem is your OWL results, you said in your letter that you never sat them."

"Er yes, NEWTs are really the only important qualification, according to my parents, and I never really got round to it…" Harry almost groaned, no doubt what this meant.

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically, "that can be accounted for, provided you pass some tests, you can join in with your fellow sixth years." After that it hadn't been too much difficulty setting everything up. It had gone better than he expected, that was for sure. He was forced to sit quick quizzes to check he knew the majority of the information, any normal student would have been intimidated being tested by the Headmaster himself, but Harry was too relieved to care.

Dumbledore's eyes went to full twinkle mode when he cast his patronus, Prongs cantered round the office proudly. Clapping his hands together "Well Mr Smith, I'm sure you'll pass anything my colleagues set you. Now the only thing left to do is to be sorted, dinner starts in fifteen minutes and its time we introduced you to the school."

OoOoO

_I must not stare, I must not appear to know my way round school, I must not draw attention, I will not reveal my parseltongue abilities, I will not cast Prongs __in front of parents, I must not catch on to Remus's condition too quickly, I must not attack any future death eaters, I will not hex a certain rat…_

Harry resumed his pacing, Why did Dumbledore have to sort him in front of the whole school? Could he not have done it in his office, What about the sorting Hat? _It'll be able to tell,_ _Merlin, what if it tells Dumbledore…_

OoOoO

Unaware of the new visitor who knew more of their secrets than the Headmaster himself, four boys quickly headed out of the common room and down towards the Great Hall.

"Padfoot the foods not going to disappear! We visited the kitchen an hour ago! How the hell can you be hungry?" James exclaimed, watching his friend practically bounce of the walls.

"I'm a growing boy Prongs, you know what I'm like, go eat some grass! Its Hogwarts food! All the more reason to celebrate, I just survived the summer on an incompetent house elves cooking!"

Remus gave a brief chuckle, some people would never change. "Are you sure no one slipped him a cheering potion? Paddy's hyperactive, but even this is extreme."

"Cheering potion, why on earth would anyone slip him a cheering potion? Just 'cause last year he tried to hug McGonagall and kissed Sophie _doesn't _mean it'll happen again. Besides, he's no longer moping about is he?"

"Unless Lily slaps him again" A quite voice pitched in, Peter was always the quiet boy of the group. Remus couldn't hold in his laughter at that "Makes a change from James, he's always on the receiving end."

James mock glared back up at them "Oi, she'll go out with me eventually!"

"Face it Prongs, you deserved it that time, in fact, you probably deserved it most times." Sirius yelled back up, dumping himself at their usual spot at Gryffindor table. "Where's the food, it's normally on the plates by now."

James lifted his eyebrows "Maybe the house elves are revolting like in third year…you didn't do anything to them_ again_ did you? I mean turning Tilley…" He trailed off watching as Lily entered, all four marauders putting on their best innocent faces. They may not be responsible for the lack of food, but the prank on the new defence teacher was a whole different matter, it was practically tradition.

They weren't the only people searching around in confusion; there was no food on any of the tables. "Oh just sit down everyone, clearly there is a reason for it, even Dumbledores here, and he doesn't seem the least bit surprised"

"Ah, always the voice of reason Remus, where would we be without you." Sirius said, bouncing up and down on the seat, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Without him? You'd be stuck you the wall back in first year and Peter would still be dyed blue. I don't know how you messed up that potion; a five year old could've made it."

"Hey! The textbook said it would turn darker the more bat wings we added in, just cause the limit said twelve didn't mean it would explode if I added thirty…" James only shook his head in response, after that Remus had been made the official potions brewer.

"Shut up you lot, I think Dumbledore has something to say."

Dumbledore got to his feet and approached the pedestal, clapping his hands together.

"If everyone could take their seats please, food will be along shortly. This year we have a new arrival that, due to unforeseen circumstances, is a day late. Please welcome Harrison James Smith."

The majority of the students in the Great Hall turned to watch a student enter. The boy had light brown hair and striking green eyes, noticeable when he glanced around the hall, before he hurriedly made his way towards the stool and sorting hat Professor McGonagall held.

Harry willed himself not to trip and make a fool of himself as he approached McGonagall, he did _not_ remember being this nervous the first time round, although back then he had been a bit mesmerised by the sheer sight of the place. The younger appearances of everyone was barely registering with his panic filled mind.

Sitting gingerly on the edge of the small stool, Harry wasn't sure whether to be glad or distraught that it didn't cover his eyes. Last time he didn't have to see the whole student body with their attention focused on him, then again, he was the 'boy-who-lived' then, here, he was normal, _sort of_…

_Hello Mr Smith, or should I say Mr Potter__? It appears to be an interesting predicament you have got yourself into. But judging by your memories, odd occurrences are not as uncommon to you as they should be._

'_Err yeah, I'm not even sure how I got here, the thing is, I'd really appreciate if you didn't tell Dumbledore-'_

_Not to worry Mr Potter__, your secrets are safe with me, I cannot reveal any personal information about students, only warn the headmaster if they are here with ill intent. _

'_Do you have any idea of how I got here? Any theories? A direction to research for a way back?'_

_I have never come across another individual personally, however I have heard in passing of two time incidents similar to yourself, one in the year 647 and one in 1458. _

_The __theory of time is mostly guess work, whether you have the potential to change time I do not know, there is a possibility that your very presence here has created another dimension, or whether time shall shield itself, and your presence here was meant to be. _

_The method you have come back through time however is unique, those curses for all intensive purposes__, should have killed you outright. No, it appears as if there is a reason for you being here, fate or destiny has brought you here. Your life his bound by Prophecy, but you are not yet the Dark Lords equal, perhaps that is why you are here._

'_Wait, fate, destiny, karma…all that stuff exists?'_

_Yes, despite your experiences with Divination, the subject does hold some merit. It is a delicate art, but utilised correctly it can be a great help to many people. Do not underestimate it; your life is bound by forces most people cannot come close to understanding. I'm afraid I cannot be of much help information wise, but the books you require are most likely held within the Department of Mysteries, time is not something which should be messed with._

'_So the Hogwarts library won't help? Something has to help, what the hell am I supposed to do, break into the ministry again?'_

_The library here will contain the basics, but if there is a ritual capable of sending someone forward in time, I am not aware of it, the library however, should help you in some of your other goals…knowledge is power after all. Dumbledore should be able to help-_

'_I am not involving him, if I tell him then my life will go to hell again, I have some freedom here, there's no ways I'm reverting back to guards and watchers, analysing my every move…if I get desperate then he will be a last resort, but for now I would prefer if he didn't know'_

_Mmm, I can see your reasoning__, your thirst for independence and drive is a Slytherin trait, and I must get on with the sorting, the students are getting restless._

He wasn't joking either. Half the students were chatting with friends, the teachers appeared irritated and those few still watching him were growing in curiosity. The last thing he needed to do was break a sorting time record or something.

'_Not Slytherin, this is my only chance to meet my parents, and if I'm in Slytherin people watch you more, they are more suspicious of new people there, suspected death eater children…I need to move freely…'_

_I cannot place __you in a house you do not wish, but my older self was right, you would do well in Slytherin, although you possess many Gryffindor traits, and a lot of loyalty too…_

_Very well, _Gryffindor!

Harry whipped off the hat, gladly taking a place at the top of the red and gold table among the polite clapping, the food finally making its appearance. At least the hat wouldn't tell Dumbledore, and he would get to meet his parents! He was ecstatic, but his euphoria was riddled with doubt, how was he going to deal with this? How was he going to get back? What were his parents like? They were only a few feet away!

His problem with time and it myths would have to wait however, today was the first day with his parents, and he could already spot Remus coming towards him, a shinny prefects badge pinned to his robes. _Time to test out my lying skills…_

A/N: Nothing particularly interesting in this chapter, just sorting everything out to begin with, slow start – kind off x) Reads a bit weird, but no matter how many times I alter it, it doesn't 'fix' it, ah well. Action scene soon in a few chapters ^.^


End file.
